(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aiding the visually impaired and, more particularly, to a sign or a module associated with a sign for providing aural information to those unable to perceive graphical information displayed on the sign.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Significant concern about providing accurate and pertinent information to the visually impaired in buildings and other structures has increased dramatically in recent years. Sensitivity to the needs and requirements of the visually impaired has lead to modifications and additions to society's environment to relieve the burdens placed upon these individuals. For example, most elevator control panels now include braille indicators to allow the visually impaired to determine the location and function of the buttons on the panel. Many door and hallway signs are required to include braille indicators to provide corresponding information. Many of the above-mentioned modifications are required by the new American Disability Act which requires braille indicators in and around many public areas. However, signage including braille or other tactile indicators often cannot provide the relevant information as clearly and succinctly as the information provided graphically. Furthermore, the visually impaired may require additional information which is generally not displayed graphically and difficult to provide tactilely. Such information may provide identification, direction and warning relating to various rooms, hallways or the like.
As noted above, tactile information is provided throughout public areas to help facilitate the visually impaired. Recent advances in the aid of the visually impaired include some mechanisms which provide aural information to the visually impaired. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,574, issued to Raynes, discloses a handrail system for providing audio messages to the visually impaired. Raynes discloses the use of a system of handrails extending throughout a building with tactile information in the form of braille messages imprinted on the inside of the handrail to give identification, direction and warning to the handrail user. The handrail may also include an audio message means operable by the pressing of a button by a visually impaired person. Although apparently helpful in aiding a visually impaired person navigate a building, wide use of the handrail system is impractical. Further, the system of Raynes does not provide visual or graphic information and is, therefore, of no use to sighted persons.
Currently, handrail systems are not typically used in buildings and are certainly not convenient to install in a continuous manner to provide meaningful and consistent information to the visually impaired user. Providing all public places with the Raynes handrail system would also be very expensive. Furthermore, visually impaired persons typically like to remain relatively inconspicuous, and considered equal with their peers. In short, the visually impaired do not want to appear different from those having sight.
Other advances in the art have included signs capable of providing an audible message when a remote transmitter provides the sign with a signal. Certain transit authorities are using audible signs to provide warning and other information to the visually impaired equipped with a corresponding remote transmitter. These remote activated audio signs have not received a warm welcome from the visually impaired community. Carrying the remote transmitters and activating the audio signs often attracts unwanted attention to the user. Furthermore, these remote signs would be extremely hard to adapt to building, room, elevator and corridor use given the close proximity of sign locations. Providing such a system for a public building would be a logistical nightmare. How would one determine which sign should be activated? Providing everyone with a sophisticated transmitter capable of distinguishing and activating only selected signs would be difficult to implement and extremely uneconomical.
Thus, there remains a need for a new audio sign configured to actuate an audio message having aural information when the sign is tactilely activated. An audio sign is needed to provide information relating to and supplementing graphical information displayed thereon. Tactilely actuating the sign would decrease the amount of attention drawn to the user while providing a feasible and cost effective audio sign for public buildings. Furthermore, there is a need for a self contained, battery powered audio sign capable of being tactilely actuated, which is easily retrofitted in place of or in supplement to existing signs.